karena kau, Pilihanku
by lazynit
Summary: [HIATUS SEMENTARA] Ada dua wanita istimewa di kehidupan Shikamaru selain Kaasan-nya. Dia adalah sahabat masa kecilnya dan sekretarisnya di perusahaan Nara Corp. Keduanya sama-sama cantik. Lalu, siapakah yang akan dipilih Shikamaru untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya?
1. prologue

Karena Kau, Pilihanku.

Disclaimer : masashi Kishimoto

Story © NitanitFA

Rated : T (for Teen)

Main Chara: Shikamaru x Ino (and others)

Genre: Romance & friendship

WARNING(!): newbie, OOC, AU, cerita nggak jelas, kebanyakan typo(s), EYD payah dan segala kekurangan yang ada.

Summary: Ada dua wanita istimewa di kehidupan Shikamaru selain Kaasan-nya. Dia adalah sahabat masa kecilnya dan sekretarisnya di perusahaan Nara Corp. Keduanya sama-sama cantik. Lalu, siapakah yang akan dipilih Shikamaru untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

[Prologue]

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Shika?"

"Aku rindu tempat ini. Terutama kau,"

"Ku pikir aku hanya merasakannya sendiri."

Shikamaru mengernyit bingung, "Apa?"

"Tetap Shikamaru yang dulu. Pemuda yang tidak peka dan 'bodoh'!"

"Mendokusai na!"

.

.

"Kau tahu, Shika? Ada kalanya seorang lelaki mengalami dilemma tentang wanita yang di cintanya."

"Aku menyukai sahabatku. Tapi, aku menyayangimu, Temari."

"Kau... Ternyata badboy juga! Heh, kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya kau tahu!"

"Mendokusai!"

.

.

"Jauhi Shikamaru, Yamanaka-san." Sang gadis Yamanaka menatap intens gadis yang juga sama pirangnya dengan dirinya.

"Apa alasannya sehingga aku harus menjauhi sahabatku sendiri?"

"Dia menyayangiku. Dan aku mencintainya."

"Ap-apa?"

"Jauhi Shikamaru kalau kau ingin sahabatmu itu bahagia!"

.

.

"Aku tak tahu, Sai. Aku rasa... Aku mulai sadar bahwa selama ini aku mencintai Shikamaru."

"Kejar dia. Jangan seperti aku!"

"S-Sai..." Ino mulai terisak. "A-arigatou, Sai-kun!"

"Dasar cengeng," lirih Sai sambil menutup pintu apartement-nya ketika dilihatnya direksi Ino mulai tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Ini kisah dua anak manusia yang sudah berkawan sejak lama. Mendapati terjebak di dalam sebuah rasa bernama cinta. Namun keduanya masih belum sadar untuk mengakui. Akankah penyesalan yang akan didapat oleh keduanya? Atau.. Kisah mereka akan berakhir happy ending seperti pengharapan awalnya?


	2. Chapter 1

Karena kau, Pilihanku.

Chapter 1: I miss you... Too?

Disclaimer : masashi Kishimoto

Story © NitanitFA

Rated : T (for Teen)

Main Chara: Shikamaru x Ino (and others)

Genre: Romance & friendship

WARNING(!): newbie, OOC, AU, cerita nggak jelas, kebanyakan typo(s), EYD payah dan segala kekurangan yang ada.

Summary: Ada dua wanita istimewa di kehidupan Shikamaru selain Kaasan-nya. Dia adalah sahabat masa kecilnya dan sekretarisnya di perusahaan Nara Corp. Keduanya sama-sama cantik. Lalu, siapakah yang akan dipilih Shikamaru untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

Oo00oo

Langit yang kelabu. Dan matahari yang mengumpat di balik gumpalan-gumpalan awan itu. Binarnya menghilang, cahayanya menggelap. Seperti suasana hati gadis cantik serupa barbie itu.

Tak tahu kah? Gadis berambut pirang ini merindukan tempat ini. Padang rumput dengan serumpun tanaman edelweiss, pohon-pohon rindang yang mengelilingi padang rumput, gumpalan awan putih dan langit biru, -oh terutama seseorang yang selalu terbaring di sampingnya sembari menikmati semilir angin dan menatap langit biru kesukaan sosok itu.

Ia merindukannya.  
Seseorang yang sangat menyukai birunya langit.  
Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.  
Seseorang, yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sedari kecil. Dia, Shikamaru Nara. Bocah menyebalkan yang kini menjadi pemuda super sibuk. Ah, Ino-gadis pirang itu merindukannya,-

sangat.

Semenjak Shikamaru menjadi seorang direktur perusahaan di Nara Corp, dirinya menjadi pemuda yang sangat sibuk. Sudah lima bulan Ino tidak bertemu dengan pemuda nanas itu. Dan sudah lima bulan pula, Ino datang ke tempat ini sendirian, menatap awan sendirian, dan juga... Merindu sendirian.

Mengenaskan sekali.

Ino sadar dan paham benar, mengapa sahabat nanasnya itu menjadi sangat sibur. Ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara tengah terbaring di rumah sakit. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, karena ia adalah seorang anak tunggal, pemuda jenius nan pemalas itu menggantikkan posisi ayahnya. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana sifat Shikamaru? Semua halnya dianggap merepotkan oleh pemuda itu.

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya. Helaian poni pirang panjangnya bergerak lembut tersapu angin. Matanya terpejam, membayangkan Shikamaru ada di dekatnya. Berada di sampingnya-

"Ino,"

saat ini.

Ino tersentak ringan. Panggilan itu, suara itu... Halusinasi, kah? Semenyedihkan ini kah dirinya sampai berhalusinasi kalau Shikamaru berada di dekatnya dan... Memanggil namanya?

Ino masih tetap terpejam. Menyembunyikan aquamarine-nya di balik kelopak matanya. Ia tak mau membuka matanya. Ia takut kalau suara itu hanya bagian dari khayalannya saja.

"Ino, bukalah matamu!"

Gadis itu terdiam. Pelan-pelan, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Seketika, bola mata besarnya membulat sempurna saat diketahui yang tadi itu bukan hanya halusinasi atau khayalan. Ini nyata, Shikamaru-nya benar-benar nyata berada di sampingnya. Berdiri sambil menyampirkan jas kerjanya di atas bahu. Pemuda itu tersenyum malas dan menatapnya dengan syarat penuh... Kerinduan?

"Sh-Shikamaru?" ucap Ino linglung.

Pemuda itu masih mempertahankan senyum malasnya dan beranjak untuk duduk di sebelah Ino. "Lama tak jumpa ya, Ino." ucap Shikamaru. Kini pemuda itu menengadah, menatap gumpalan awan yang kini berubah warna menjadi putih seputih kapas, yah walau masih ada beberapa titik awan yang masih berwarna hitam. Maklum saja, sebentar lagi senja akan menyambangi langit birunya.

Ino menatap pemuda di sebelahnya yang masih menengadah. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum lembut mengetahui sahabatnya yang pemalas ini terdapat lingkar hitam bak mata panda di sekitar matanya yang sipit. Pemuda itu bekerja keras rupanya!

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Shika?" Ino mengalihkan kembali arah pandangannya- mengikuti apa yang tengah Shikamaru lihat-awan.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah, "Kau tahu gadis cerewet? Aku rindu tempat ini. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ya aku tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini,"

Ino terkekeh pelan, "Aku tak yakin kalau kau hanya rindu tempat ini," Candanya. "Ya ya, aku tahu, kau 'kan sibuk. Iya kan, Tuan Direktur?" tambahnya lagi sembari meninju lengan Shikamaru pelan.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu!" Ujarnya kesal. "Ya, aku tak mungkin hanya rindu pada tempat ini saja. Aku juga rindu padamu."

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum. "Ku pikir aku hanya merasakannya sendiri," ucapnya pelan.

Shikamaru mengernyit bingung, "Apa?"

Ino mendengus geli. Ditatapnya bola mata onyx yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung itu.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru? Kau tetap Shikamaru yang dulu. Pemuda yang tidak peka dan 'bodoh'!" cibir Ino.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau tahu kalau aku ini seorang jenius, Ino." timpalnya malas.

Ino mengangguk paham. "Aku tahu. Tapi untuk masalah perasaan, kau itu terlalu bodoh! Bahkan kau terlalu idiot dibanding Naruto saat bersama Sakura!" cerca Ino.

Shikamaru mendengus. Gadis ini benar-benar membayar lunas semua rindu yang dipendamnya!

"Mendokusai na! Kau tetap gadis yang merepotkan!" keluh pemuda pemalas itu. Dia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di hamparan rumput hijau, kedua tangannya dilipat di belakang kepalanya untuk dijadikan bantalan.

Ino terkikik. Ia rindu keluhan pemuda itu tentang dirinya. "Itu kelebihanku, Tuan Pemalas!"

"Hn."

Selanjutnya, dua orang kawan lama ini melakukan aktivitasnya setelah lima bulan terhenti pun dimulai lagi. Seorang pemuda pecinta langit yang tertidur di samping seorang gadis yang tengah menikmati wajah damai pemuda di sampingnya.

Ino tersenyum lembut, "I miss you... Too?"

.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan, Pig." ucap Sakura sembari menatap rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Ino menatap sahabat pink-nya sekilas, lalu tersenyum lagi. Mood-nya sedang bagus hari ini. Jadi ia tidak mau menimpali kata-kata Sakura tadi. Ya... Walaupun niat Sakura sebenarnya hanya bercanda, sih.

Gadis pirang itu masih teringat kejadian kemarin sore. Cuaca yang sebelum kedatangan pemuda nanas itu gelap dan kelabu, tapi setelahnya, cuaca berubah menjadi terang. Awan yang tadinya berwarna hitam pun berubah menjadi putih seperti kapas. Tampaknya, kemarin cuaca pun mengikuti pergantian suasana hati Ino. Betapa senangnya ia kemarin. Akhirnya, rindu itu terealisasikan juga, dan yang paling membuat ia senang, rindunya terbalas! Sahabat pemalas-nya juga merindukannya!

Ino tersenyum-lagi dan lagi.

Sakura mendengus. "Berhentilah tersenyum, Pig. Kau membuatku cemas."

Gadis pirang itu berdiri dari kursinya. Melangkah ke meja Sakura dan memeluk sahabat Pink-nya. Ino terkikik pelan. "Aku sedang senang, Forehead! Aku sedang senang!" Ino makin memeluk Sakura erat. Gadis itu tertawa-tawa layaknya orang gila.

Sakura merasa risih. Dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ino. Argh! Ino menyebalkan sekali!

"Setidaknya cerikan dulu padaku kau kenapa! Jangan asal main peluk saja!" omel Sakura.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum nyengir. Di dudukkannya dirinya di meja kerja Sakura. Ia menatap emerald Sakura yang menatapnya tidak sabaran.

"Hey, tenang saja Sakura-chan. Pasti ku ceritakan kok."

"Cepat ceritakan, Pig!"

Ino tertawa pelan. "Shikamaru. Ini tentang Shikamaru, Forehead."

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Shikamaru sahabatmu sejak kecil itu? Ada apa dengan bocah nanas itu?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Dia... Mengunjungi tempat favorite kami berdua. Yah, setelah lima bulan dia sibuk bergelut dengan jabatan barunya." Ujar Ino. Gadis itu memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri. Sementara mata aqua-nya menerawang tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Lalu apa? Kau menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya Sakura innocent.

Ino melotot. Dipukulnya kepala pink itu dengan pensil di tangannya. Si jidat lebar itu! Asal saja kalau bicara!

"Hey! Dasar sinting! Shikamaru itu bukan tipe-ku kalau kau mau tahu!" sungut Ino tidak terima.

Sakura terkikik. "Lalu seperti apa tipe-mu, Pig? Seperti mayat kutub yang tukang senyum itu? Siapa namanya? Uhm... Sai, ya?" ledek Sakura.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sssshh! Kau menyebalkan, Sakura!"

"Hahaha... Sudah, sudah. Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Ino terdiam lagi. Wajahnya memanas saat mengingat ketika Shikamaru bicara kalau pemuda nanas itu merindukannya. Membalas rindunya.

"Tidak banyak. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Sakura-chan. Shikamaru termasuk pemuda irit bicara seperti Sai ataupun Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Walaupun tak kenal dekat, Sakura cukup tahu bagaimana pribadi Shikamaru. Setidaknya, saat di sekolah menengah atas dulu, Sakura dan Shikamaru pernah satu kelas. Pemuda nanas itu memang pemalas, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Shikamaru adalah seorang yang jenius! Dan yah, Shikamaru pun termasuk pemuda yang irit bicara, seperti yang tadi dikatakan Ino.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Hmm... Shikamaru tertidur di sebelahku dan aku..." Ino sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya di udara. Ditatapnya Sakura yang tengah menunggu dengan wajah yang penasaran.  
"Aku... Menatapi wajah Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur. Ta-tapi memang kebiasaan kami begitu kok! Jangan salah faham, Forehead!" lanjutnya. Ino yakin, wajahnya kini pasti sudah memerah!

Sakura terdiam. Lalu kemudian gadis musim semi itu tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tahu, Pig? Ku rasa kau akan jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu sendiri,"

"A-apa?"

Sakura mendorong Ino agar beranjak dari meja kerjanya. "Cepat kembali bekerja, Pig! Gawat kalau Tsunade-sama melihat kita sedang mengobrol tadi!"

Ino terdiam. Gadis ceria itu berjalan ke mejanya dengan mulut terbungkam dan pikirannya melayang. Apa maksud Sakura tadi? Dia akan jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru? Sahabatnya sendiri? Katakan pada Ino bahwa semua ini hanya lelucon!

.

"Ku rasa kau sangat kelelahan, Shika." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeruput hot chocolate-nya. Mata ocean blue-nya menatap sahabatnya khawatir.

Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jangan sok tahu! Semua rasa lelahku terbalaskan kemari!" ucap Shikamaru santai.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru bingung, "Kemarin memangnya kenapa?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu Ino di padang rumput di kaki bukit belakang sekolah kita dulu."

Naruto melotot. "Pantas saja jadwal meeting kemarin dibatalkan! Menyebalkan sekali kau nanas!" sungut pemuda berisik itu kesal.

Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan sungutan Naruto tadi. "Rinduku pada sahabatku terbayar lunas. Dan aku tidak merasa rugi telah membatalkan meeting itu," Ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar. Pemuda itu menyesap latte-nya dengan tenang.

"Haah! Aku rasa kau akan jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu itu, Shika." cibir Naruto.

Deg.

Shikamaru tersedak. Apa kata Naruto tadi? Yang benar saja! "Uhuk! Uhuk! Kau bercanda, Naruto!"

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa? Ino-chan kan cantik. Yah, walau tidak secantik Sakura-chan, sih. Hehehe..."

Duak.

Shikamaru menjitak kepala pirang sahabat berisiknya itu. "Mendokusai. Jangan memuji gadis lain kalau kau sudah punya kekasih, Naruto."

Naruto meringis, "Ittai, Shikamaru! Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu! Nanas sialan!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap kepala pirangnya yang terkena jitakan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menimpali gerutuan sahabatnya dalam diam. Apa katanya tadi? Cemburu? Lalu, dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada Ino? Haah! Merepotkan sekali kalau harus memikirkan perkataan si Bodoh itu!

.

Sahabat jadi cinta? Bisa juga. Kita tunggu saja agar keduanya terbebas dari gengsi dan mengakui perasaannya masing-masing.

.

TBC

A/N :  
hueee! Apaan nih? Parah! Gak jelas banget! Very bad bad bad! =_=

chara-nya OOC! Alurnya gak jelas! Dan uhh aku gak bisa sebutin kekurangan fict-ku ini T.T

maklumi saja ya, aku kan hanya seutas newbie gaje(?) jadi yaa.. Karya pun sama gaje nya =_="

big thanks to temen temen Shikaino shipper ditwitter (follow SHIKAINO_FC ya!) Makasih semangatnya! I love you more more more guys!

keep or delete?

Tumpahkan semua pendapatmu lewat review, ya?


	3. Chapter 2

**Karena Kau, Pilihanku.**

Chapter 2: friendship, dreams, and love.

**"Persahabatan kita adalah sesuatu yang berharga untukku. Kita menyatukan pribadi yang berbeda, saling melengkapi dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Aku harap persahabatan kita akan terjalin sampai nanti. Sampai saatnya kita berhasil meraih mimpi kita dan mendapatkan cinta kita masing-masing." - Ino Yamanaka, **_**Your beauty friend**_**.**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
story © Lazynit aka Nara Nita.

Main pair: ShikaIno slight NaruSaku.  
Rated: T (for Teen)  
Genre: Romance & Friendship.  
_WARNING(!): newbie gaje, OOC, AU, miss typo(s), rush (maybe), Don't like don't read! I warn you!_

Enjoy!

**.**

.  
.

* * *

Ino tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat saat ini. Momentum yang sudah lama dinantinya akhirnya terlaksana juga. Hari ini, reouni-nya bersama sahabat-sahabat masa kecilnya. Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menatap lembut Chouji, sahabat gembulnya yang tengah memakan daging asap dengan lahap. Kebiasaan lamanya tak berubah. Pemuda gembul itu tetap menjadikan makan sebagai hobi-nya yang utama. Ah, Ino tidak menyangka Chouji kini sudah meraih mimpi-nya menjadi seorang koki terkenal di restoran mewah ternama di Tokyo. Dan yang membuat Ino lebih salut lagi, Chouji sudah memperistri Ayame, anak dari paman Ichiraku pemilik kedai ramen terfavorit di Konoha. Siapa sangka, gadis yang dipuja-puja Chouji dulu bisa dimiliki-nya. Kehendak Tuhan memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Arah pandangannya beralih ke sahabat nanas-nya. Pemuda yang baru ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu. Ino tak menyangka Shikamaru mau meluangkan waktunya yang super sibuk itu untuk datang ke reouni-nya bersama Chouji di kedai Yakiniku-Q. Dia menatap Shikamaru yang dengan tenang menyantap satu per-satu daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba debar di jantungnya menggila. Apa ini? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dan... Apa maksud dari debaran ini? Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sensasi ini aneh. Ino tidak pernah merasakannya. Meski saat bersama Sai sekalipun.

Ino membuang napasnya kasar. Dadanya mendadak bergemuruh sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, Ino? Dari tadi kau hanya diam dan tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali," Tanya Chouji dengan tatapan bingung.

Shikamaru mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap sahabat pirangnya itu dengan tatapan bosan. "Heh, kau diet lagi?"

Ino terdiam. Dia hela napas sesaat lalu menggeleng pelan, "Aku mendadak kenyang. Kau habiskan saja punyaku, Chou." Ucap Ino sambil mendorong piring jatahnya ke depan chouji.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Ditatapnya Chouji yang berbinar senang karena hobi makannya berlanjut lagi.

Shikamaru menatap _aquamarine_ Ino dengan tatapan bosan, "Dasar merepotkan. Kau tak perlu melakukan diet-diet yang menyiksa tubuhmu itu, _mendokusai_!"

Ino menatap mata obsidian Shikamaru sengit. "Lalu apa masalahmu, hah?"

"Kalau kau sakit itu akan membuatku khawatir, Ino." ujar Shikamaru tenang.

Ino tersentak. Apa yang diucapkannya tadi? Shikamaru akan khawatir kalau dirinya sakit? Apa itu bisa dikategori kan dalam pengharapan? Salah kah Ino berharap lebih? Eh! Logika Ino menghentikan _inner_-nya yang terus bertanya tanpa adanya jawab itu. Dirinya merasa pikiran-pikirannya telah teracuni atau semacamnya. Mungkin saja Shikamaru berkata begitu karena Ino adalah sahabatnya. Ya, hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih. Entah kenapa hati-nya terasa perih kali ini.

Ino menatap Chouji yang tengah menatap khawatir ke arah dirinya. Mungkin merasa bersalah karena telah memakan habis jatahnya?

"Tidak apa, Chou. Aku akan makan setibanya di rumah. Kau tahu, Chou. Aku tak mungkin terlalu banyak makan daging. Kau mau sahabatmu yang cantik dan seksi ini punya perut sepertimu?" canda Ino.

Chouji tertawa. "Hahaha. Ku pikir kau akan mengomel, Ino. Soalnya dulu 'kan kau pernah mengomeliku memakan kue pai buah milikmu." ujar Chouji sembari menggaruk tengkuk-nya yang tidak gatal itu.

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Kau itu. Kasusnya beda! Sekarang 'kan aku menawarimu sementara dulu kau memakannya tanpa seijinku!" canda Ino, "Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang 'kertas impian' dalam masa kecil kita?" tawar Ino sambil tersenyum. Chouji mengangguk dan Shikamaru hanya bersikap seperti biasanya,- menatap bosan dan dengan raut wajah malas-nya.

"Merepotkan! Cerita tentang masa lalu itu merepotkan kau tahu!" gerutu Shikamaru malas.

"Kau tinggal mendengarkan saja, Shika! Biar aku yang bercerita!" omel Ino pada sahabatnya yang pemalas itu. Shikamaru mengorek telinganya, seolah-olah omelan Ino dapat merusak gendang telinganya.

"Tch, dasar merepotkan~" keluh Shikamaru.

Ino menatap dua sahabatnya yang paling ia sayang. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum lembut dan memulai ceritanya...

**[FLASHBACK : ON]**

Ketiga bocah itu tengah berbaring di padang rumput sambil menatap awan yang berarak pelan. Binar ceria di mata bocah-bocah itu terlihat jelas, kecuali bocah berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai kepala nanas itu menutup kelopak matanya. Bocah pemalas itu dengan tenang tertidur mendengarkan ocehan anak perempuan berambut pirang pendek dengan aksen jepit kupu-kupu yang tersampir di poni-nya dan suara 'kriuk kriuk' dari bocah gembul yang dengan lahapnya menyantap kripik kentang yang menjadi camilan favorit-nya.

Gadis cilik berambut pirang itu menoleh pada sahabat nanasnya, "Hey, Shika. Kita buat sebuah permohonan, yuk!" seru bocah pirang itu- Ino dengan nada ceria.

"Hn, _mendokusai_." gumam bocah berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru dengan cuek. Bocah itu tetap melanjutkan aksi bermalas ria-nya.

Ino merengut. "Kau lihat, Chou. Shikamaru benar-benar malas yah!" cibir Ino sambil menatap sahabat gembulnya- Chouji dengan tatapan kesal karena ulah sahabat pemalasnya itu. Chouji hanya mengangguk setuju sambil terus mengunyah cemilan favoritnya.

"Kau tidak seru, Shika-_kun_!" rajuk Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru yang tengah berbaring. "Ayolah! Kau jangan tidur terus, Shika! Kau payah!" tambah bocah pirang itu.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru. Kriuk! Turuti saja permintaan Ino-_chan_! Kriuk! Lagipula membuat pormohonan itu tidak sulit 'kan?" timpal Chouji santai yang direspon anggukan ceria dari Ino.

Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya enggan. _Onyx_-nya langsung menangkap wajah gembul Chouji dan wajah penuh harapan milik Ino. Shikamaru menghela napas bosan. Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu kemudian bangun untuk duduk, dengan kedua tangannya yang dijadikan tumpuan.

"Baik.. Baik.." ucap Shikamaru pasrah.

Ino tersenyum sumringah. "Aku punya tiga kertas kosong dan satu bolpoin! Aku beri kalian masing-masing kertasnya! Dan kita menuliskan impian dan kisah cinta impian kita di kertas itu secara bergilir!" seru Ino riang. Gadis cilik itu dengan bersemangat membagikan kertas-kertas putih polos itu pada kedua sahabatnya.

Shikamaru dan Chouji menerima kertas yang diberi Ino. Shikamaru dengan setengah hati mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan berisik dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku yang mulai duluan ya!" Ino berseru. Gadis cilik itu menuliskan fonem per fonem impian dan kisah cinta impiannya di dalam secarik kertas. Kedua sudut bibir Ino meruncing, menandakan bahwa gadis cilik itu tengah tersenyum. "Selesai! Sekarang giliran kamu ya, Chou!" ucap Ino sambil memberikan bolpoin itu pada sahabat gembulnya yang duduk di sebelah kiri dirinya.

Chouji terdiam sebentar. Alisnya menyatu tanda ia bingung. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian bocah berklan Akimichi itu tersenyum sambil menumpahkan apa yang ada di dalam batok kepalanya ke dalam secarik kertas 'impian' itu.

"Sudah," ucap Chouji sambil mengembalikan bolpon itu pada Ino.

"Gulung ya, Chou! Dan simpan di sebelah kiri kertas impianku!" titah Ino. Chouji hanya mengangguk sambil menggulung kertasnya.

"Ini. Sekarang giliranmu." ujar Ino sambil menyodori bolpoin pada Shikamaru. Bocah cilik nan pemalas itu hanya menerimanya dengan enggan.

Digenggamnya bolpoin itu, otak jeniusnya berpikir sebentar. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, sebuah pemikiran sederhana tercetus begitu saja. Lantas, bocah yang dikuncir menyerupai kepala nanas itu tersenyum kecil sambil menulis di atas kertas impian jatahnya. 'Semoga, hidupku nanti tidak merepotkan seperti harapanku.' batin Shikamaru sarkatis.

Shikamaru lalu melakukan apa yang tadi Ino dan Chouji lakukan setelahnya, menggulung kertasnya lalu di letakkannya di samping kertas impian milik Chouji.

"Tidak, tidak. Taruh kertasmu di sebelah kanan kertasku, Shika." titah Ino dengan jadi telunjuk yang digoyang-goyangkan. Bocah nanas itu pasrah saja, sambil menggerutu melafalkan _trademark_ andalannya, segera ia pindahkan kertasnya ke tempat yang di perintah Ino.

"Ne! Aku akan menaruh ketiga kertas impian ini dalam botol kaca yang tadi tak sengaja ku temukan," jelas Ino, "dan kita akan membacanya saat kita berumur 24 tahun nanti!"

Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya mengangguk. Ino lalu menggali lubang di sekitar pohon sakura yang sedari tadi menaungi mereka.

Mulai saat itu, persahabatan di antara ketiganya di'mulai' secara resmi.

**[FLASHBACK : OFF]**

**OOooOO**

"Ku harap kertas _mendokusai_ itu sudah hilang ditelan bumi!" timpal Shikamaru cuek. Ino mendelik, mata _aqua_-nya menatap _onyx_ sahabat pemalasnya dengan sebal.

"Sayangnya itu hanya dalam pengharapanmu saja, Tuan _Mendokusai_!" cibir Ino dengan senyum mengejek, "aku sudah membawa botol ini beserta ketiga kertas impian kita," tambah Ino sambil mengeluarkan botol kaca yang sudah kelihatan kusam dari tas furla ungu-nya. Kemarin, gadis itu kembali ke tempat favorit mereka bertiga. Menggali di bawah pohon sakura, guna mengambil botol yang dulu dikuburnya. Dan selamat, botol beserta isinya masih ada, walau sudah sedikit kusam, sih.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Chouji bingung.

"Tentu saja membacakannya, Chou! Kita 'kan sudah berusia 24 tahun!" seru Ino heboh.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Yasudah. Cepat bacakan, Ino!" perintah Shikamaru.

Ino menghela napas dalam, "Baik, baik. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih!"

Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu kemudian membuka tutup botol dengan pembuka tutup botol yang ia bawa. Lalu dia ambil satu persatu kertas impian miliknya, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Setelahnya, gadis  
itu meletakkan ketiga kertas itu di atas meja, "Mau yang mana dulu yang akan terlebih dulu ku baca 'kan?" tanya Ino.

Chouji menunjuk gulungan kertas di paling ujung sebelah kiri. Ino mengangguk kecil, gadis pirang itu mengambil kertas yang tadi ditunjuk Chouji. Ino membukanya perlahan, kertas itu milik sang sahabat gen- eh gembulnya, Akimichi Chouji.

Ino berdehem pelan sebagai permulaan, "Kertas ini milikmu, Chou. Isinya adalah..."

"Aku, Akimichi Chouji. Bercita-cita menjadh _chef master_ di Jepang! Agar tidak ada lagi bocah yang mengataiku si Gendut tukang makan yang payah! Dan aku berharap, aku dapat mendapatkan Ayame-_chan_! Kami akan menikah dan mempunyai 3 orang anak! Hehehe..!"

Ino tersenyum pada Chouji yang tengah bersemu merah karena isi dari kertas impian miliknya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk bahu Chouji yang masih ber_blushing_ ria.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya, Chouji." ucap Ino sambil menatap bangga Chouji- sahabatnya yang dulu selalu di olok-olok, kini sudah menjadi pria yang hebat!

Chouji tersenyum. Membuat matanya kian menyipit tertutup pipi gembulnya. "Belum semuanya, Ino-_chan_. Aku belum mendapatkan 3 orang anak!"

Ino merengut. "Kalau yang itu, kau sabarlah dulu! Kau kan baru 6 bulan menikah!" cibir gadis itu skeptis. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang sambil memicingkan matanya pada Chouji.

"Hey, santai saja, Ino-_chan_. Aku mengerti. Aku akan membahagiakan istriku sekarang, besok, ataupun nanti."

"Bagus. Kau terlihat sebagai suami yang baik, Chou." timpal Ino bercanda. "Baik, sekarang, mau yang mana dulu?" tawar Ino.

Shikamaru menjawab malas, "Yang mana saja. Terserah kau,"

"Oke! Aku pilih yang ini!" tangan lentik Ino memilih kertas yang berada di tengah-posisinya sebelum kertas milik Chouji diambil. Sementara kertas impian milik Chouji sudah dikantongi oleh sang empunya.

"Ehm. Ini punya...ku." ucap Ino dengan nada gugup. Jujur saja, dirinya merasa malu harus membacakan kertas impian miliknya.

Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya menatap bingung sahabat pirangnya yang tengah terdiam dengan raut wajah bingung. Terlihat dari iris aquamarine-nya yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Jari-jari gadis itu pun terlihat ragu, ingin membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya atau tidak membacanya sama sekali

"Cepat bacakan punyamu, Ino." titah Shikamaru tidak sabaran.

Ino mengangguk ragu, "Ba-baik."

"_Your Beauty Best Friend_, Yamanaka Ino. Aku mempunyai impian memiliki kebun bunga berhektar-hektar, di mana di dalamnya terdapat bunga kesukaanku, bunga tulip, mawar biru dan anggrek ungu. Aku akan menjaga kebun itu, sama seperti aku akan menjaga dua sahabat tersayangku. Aku juga mempunyai cita-cita menjadi designer baju terkenal! Aku ingin membuat Konoha terlihat lebih modis dengan pakaian rancanganku! Hehehe..! Dan aku harap, aku bisa menemukan cintaku saat aku sudah besar dan bertambah cantik nanti! Aku ingin pemuda yang tampan dan sangat menyayangiku!"

Selesai Ino membacakannya, gadis itu dengan cepat menggulung kembali kertasnya lalu di masukkannya ke dalam tas tangannya. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "Aku berhasil menjadi seorang designer. Tapi aku belum berhasil menemukan jodohku,"

Chouji menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Sai?"

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Dia hanya temanku, Chou! Baik, tinggal satu gulungan terakhir. Sudah pasti ini punyamu, Shika."

Shikamaru mendengus, "Cepat bacakan. Aku bahkan lupa isi dari kertas itu apa," timpal Shikamaru malas. Pemuda itu menopang dagunya di meja.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru. Hoam. Berharap kalau sudah besar nanti mendapat pekerjaan yang tidak merepotkan. Juga istri yang tidak merepotkan juga.  
NB: Aku tidak mau punya istri seperti ibu, ibu sangat galak dan dia sangat bawel."

Shikamaru memerah. Sial, memalukan sekali tulisan itu. Ah, namanya juga tulisan ketika ia masih bocah. Tak salah 'kan kalalu melakukan suatu hal yang err... Memalukan?

"Pfffttt... Kalau dilihat itu bukan Nara Shikamaru sekali ya, Chou? Hahahaha..." ledek Ino sembari tertawa bersama Chouji. Shikamaru merengut. Pemuda itu bergumam tak jelas yang sudah pasti menggumamkan kalimat andalannya.

"Hahaha kau benar, Ino-_chan_." jawab Chouji. "ehm... Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Aku ada janji dengan Ayame-_chan_." usul Chouji.

Ino mengangguk. "Oke. Kau pulang saja duluan. Hati-hati di jalan~" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

Chouji menatap sahabat pirangnya bingung, "Lho, memangnya kau tidak pulang, Ino-chan?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Aku menunggu Sai menjemputku."

Shikamaru terdiam. Sai lagi, tidakkah gadis ini untuk tidak menyinggung pemuda kutub tukang senyum itu terus? Dan apa? Ino menunggu pemuda itu untuk menjemputnya? Heh, tak akan Shikamaru biarkan begitu saja.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Ino." ucap Shikamaru menawarkan diri. Ino menoleh, menatap _onyx_ pemuda nanas itu shock, sejak kapan Nara jenius itu mau repot-repot mengantarkannya pulang?

Chouji hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"A-ah tidak usah, Shika. Itu pasti akan merepotkanmu." tolak Ino halus. Gadis itu masih sedikit tidak percaya akan tingkah sahabat nanas nya itu.

"_Mendokusai_~ biar aku saja yang mengantarmu." Ucap Shikamaru sedikit memaksa. Entah kenapa, Shikamaru tidak rela sahabat pirangnya bersama pemuda lain. Uh, kau sahabat yang sangat protektif, Shikamaru!

"Baik-baik. Kau menyebalkan sekali." sungut Ino dengan bibir mengerucut. Gadis itu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan handphone flip berwarna ungu miliknya, guna memberitahukan Sai agar tidak usah menjemput.

"Yasudah, aku pulang duluan ya! _Jaa matta ne_!" pamit Chouji sambil bangkit berdiri. Sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari kedai, Chouji menghampiri Shikamaru dan berbisik.

"Jangan biarkan Ino-_chan_ dengan pemuda itu, Shika. Hemm.. Ku rasa, kau dan Ino akan segera menyusulku dan Ayame!" bisik Chouji dengan nada meledek. Tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah namun tipis di pipi tirus Shikamaru.

Chouji pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terdiam dengan tenang. Ino menoleh pada sahabat nanasnya itu, ia menatap bingung Shikamaru yang entah mengapa wajahnya memerah.

"Kau kenapa?"

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Ayo pulang!" ajak Shikamaru sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Ino. Bermaksud membantu Ino berdiri.

Pemuda nanas itu mengeluarkan dompet yang ada di saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan di letakkannya di atas meja. Setelah itu, lantas mereka beranjak dari kedai Yakiniku-Q untuk pulang.

**OOooOO**

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru." Ucap Ino sambil mencoba membuka _seatbelt_ yang 'mengikat' dirinya. Entah kenapa, _seatbelt_ itu sangat susah dibuka. Gadis itu sampai menggerutu kesal karena hampir satu menit gadis itu menyibukkan diri dengan _seatbelt_ yang sangat susah dibuka itu.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Shikamaru hanya berjarak sekian centi dari wajahnya. Lantas, membuat Ino memerah. Gadis itu menahan napas saat dirasanya napas pemuda itu terhembus di permukaan pipi putihnya.

Cklek.

Akhirnya _seatbelt_ sialan itu terbuka juga. Ino menghela napas lega saat Shikamaru menjauhkan kembali wajahnya.

"Sabuk itu memang kadang macet." jelas pemuda itu.

Ino mengangguk ragu, "_Ne_, Shika-_kun_. Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_..." pamit Ino. Ketika gadis itu ingin membuka pintu mobil, tangan Shikamaru menahan gerakannya.

"A-ada apa lagi, Shika?" tanya Ino gugup. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap pergelangan tangannya yang tengah dicekal Shikamaru.

"Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumahku. Kau tahu, ibuku selalu bawel menanyakan kau yang 5 bulan ini tidak pernah ke rumah," ucap Shikamaru datar. Arah direksinya menatap lurus ke depan, sementara tangan kirinya masih mencekal lengan Ino agar tetap tinggal di tempat.

"Ah, oke. Akan ku kabari kalau aku berniat ke rumahmu, _Deer_!" ucap Ino berusaha melepas cekalan tangan Shikamaru. Setelah terlepas, Ino langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berteriak dari depan rumahnya, "_Jaa ne_, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Benarkah ia akan tertarik pada gadis merepotkan yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri? Ah, ia pusing dan sangat lelah untuk memikirkan hal merepotkan itu. Setelah dilihatnya direksi Ino menghilang di balik pagar ungu menjulang itu, Shikamaru melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan.

**OOooOO**

"T-Temari-_chan_..." ucap suara lembut milik gadis berklan Hyuuga. Gadis beriris lavender itu menjelajah setiap sudut kamar sahabatnya dengan pandangan shock.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Temari yang sudah berada di ambar pintu kamarnya. Menatap dengan datar Hinata yang mungkin tengah _shock_ melihat apa yang ada dalam kamarnya.

"K-kau..." susah payah Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ini... Gila sekali. Manik lavendernya menatap setiap foto yang tertempel di dinding. Subjeknya memang satu, tapi ekspresi di setiap jepretan kamera itu berjumlah puluhan.

Hinata menggeleng takjub. Sebegitu cinta kah Temari pada atasannya itu? Sampai-sampai seluruh isi kamarnya berisi tentang ekspresi pemuda yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas itu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Hinata. Sangat." ujar Temari sendu. "Tapi sosok sahabat kecilnya itu menghalangiku untuk mendapatkannya,"

Hinata berjalan mendekati Temari yang tengah bersender di dekat pintu. "K-kau harus bersabar, Tema-_chan_. Ku rasa, ka-lau Shikamaru-_kun_ mencin-tai k-kau, p-pasti dia akan s-segera memintamu untuk m-menjadi ke-kasihnya," ucap Hinata susah payah. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu tersenyum. Mencoba menguatkan sahabatnya.

"Aku tak peduli Shikamaru mencintaiku atau tidak nantinya. Yang jelas, aku harus mendapatkan Shikamaru bagaimana pun caranya."

pada saat itu, Hinata langsung tercekat. Gawat, ini benar-benar gawat.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: haiii~ gimana chapter 2 nya? Nambah gaje yaa?=_= tauah, pusing aku u,u

thanks buat yang udah mau RnR fict pertamaku! RnR lagi, ya?

With love,

lazynit (ShikaIno fanatic shipper)


	4. Chapter 3 : Caffeine & Gyokuro

Karena Kau, Pilihanku.

Chapter 3: Caffeine and Gyokuro.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
story by me.

Rated T  
Friendship, Romance, Hurt/comfort  
ShikaIno (slight ShikaTema)  
AU, OOC, Rush, Miss Typo(s), gak jelas.

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari cerita berjudul "Love Command" untuk scene Analogi teh.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kalau jatuh cinta bisa diatur, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri.  
Kau tahu, rasa ini sangat menyakitkan.  
Memendam rasa terlarang pada sahabat sehidup sematiku,  
apalagi saat ku ketahui,  
cintaku tak terbalas, sahabatku sudah menemukan dambaan hatinya... Sendiri.  
Kan kukecap sendiri rasa sakit hatiku, kan kunikmati perih yang mengiris hatiku tipis-tipis...

* * *

Shikamaru menatap tumpukan berkas _'mendokusai'_ yang merengek untuk dikerjakan itu dengan tatapan bosan. Ini sudah mendekati jam makan siang, tetapi setumpuk pekerjaannya tak sedikitpun berkurang.

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, pekerjaan ini sangat merepotkan. Sesungguhnya pemuda itu tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau untuk menjadi direktur-super-sibuk-yang-katanya-hanya-ongkang-on gkang-kaki. Yang benar saja! Siapa yang berbicara seperti itu? Pekerjaannya lebih-lebih melelahkan dari yang disinggung tadi. Shikamaru lelah, pemuda itu lebih memilih menjadi seorang dosen fisika daripada menjadi direktur utama perusahaan ini! Haah, semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai pengharapannya. Semua yang ada dalam hidupnya terasa merepotkan. Omelan ibunya, pekerjaannya yang menyebalkan itu, mempunyai sahabat pirang yang bawel. Dan segala hal yang merepotkan lagi!

Cklek.

Shikamaru menoleh malas ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap suara pintu ruangannya yang dibuka. Pemuda itu mendengus saat tahu siapa yang memasuki ruangannya. Sekretarisnya yang bernama Sabaku No Temari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas. Pemuda nasas itu menopang dagunya.

"Cepat tandatangani semuanya, Shikamaru-sama. Kau membuat pekerjaan semakin molor saja!" omel Temari sambil berkacak pinggang. Shikamaru mendengus-lagi. Menatap tak suka pada setumpuk map _'mendokusai'_ itu.

"Setidaknya beri aku waktu istirahat dulu! Kau tidak tahu pekerjaan ini sangat melelahkan. _Mendokusai_~" gerutu pemuda itu sebal. Dikiranya, menandatangi bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas itu tidak membuat tangannya pegal dan membuat punggungnya keram, ha?!

Temari berjengit marah, "Hey, kau tidak perlu mengataiku begitu! Aku 'kan hanya mengingatkanmu!"

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah. Ditatapnya gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu dengan tatapan bosan, "Duduk, aku ingin bertanya padamu." perintahnya. Temari menurut, gadis Sabaku itu duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Tanya apa?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Menatap _jade_ Temari sebentar, lalu mengalihkan kembali arah atensinya ke langit-langit, "Perasaan berdebar, jantungmu tiba-tiba berdetak keras. Wajahmu memanas dan memerah ketika kau di dekat lawan jenismu. Perasaan apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

Temari, yang berada di sudut ruangan mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaan bosnya yang pemalas itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak mengerti. Namun karena, kenapa Shikamaru menanyakan hal sensitif itu? Ataukah Shikamaru sedang...

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, heh?" ledek Temari sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu perlahan berjalan mendekati meja kerja Shikamaru. Hup! Gadis itu berhasil duduk di meja kerja Shikamaru.

Alis Shikamaru bertaut, "Apa?"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, bos!" ucap Temari tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Gadis itu menatap _obsidian_ Shikamaru dengan tatapan meledek. Membuat yang ditatap merengut malas dan melafalkan trademark andalannya.

"Itu tidak lucu,"

Sang sekretaris bos besar itu terkekeh geli, "Aku tidak sedang melucu, bos." timpalnya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Aku mengalaminya di dekat dua orang sekaligus," ucapnya cuek.

Temari mengangkat wajahnya. Tautan jari-jarinya yang tadi tengah dimainkannya terhenti. _Jade_ pucat gadis itu menatap _obsidian_ Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kau tidak sebodoh itu,"

Temari berdecak. Susah memang mempunyai bos yang menyebalkan dan irit ngomong seperti bosnya itu, "Kautahu, lama-lama kau seperti Uchiha bungsu itu kalau kau mau tahu!" cibirnya sarkatis.

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Haah, terserah kau saja lah!" Temari mengetukkan jarinya pada meja kerja Shikamaru. Gadis itu teringat sesuatu dan tersenyum manis, "Well, Shika. Ada kalanya seorang lelaki mengalami dilema tentang wanita yang dicintainya,"

"Huh?" pemuda nanas itu meringis. Seorang Nara Shikamaru, dilema? Yang benar saja!

Shikamaru terdiam. Pemuda itu mengingat kembali bagaimana pertama kali bertemu dengan Ino setelah lima bulan _lost contact_. Saat itu, Shikamaru merasa kalau debaran dijantungnya menghentak lebih kencang, wajahnya memanas saat menatap _aquamarine_ Ino yang sebiru langit itu. Otaknya memproses, mungkinkah dirinya kembali jatuh cinta pada putri tunggal Yamanaka itu?

Lalu ingatannya berputar kembali, pemuda itu mengingat suatu debaran aneh ketika bersama Temari. Saat sekretarisnya itu dengan tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya. Dan itu membuat perasaannya makin kacau balau saja.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" tegur Temari saat dilihatnya Shikamaru tengah melamun.

"Aku menyukai sahabatku. Dan aku menyayangimu, Temari." racau pemuda itu tanpa sadar.

Temari tersentak. Bola matanya membulat ketika mendengar pengakuan dari mulut pemuda itu. S-sayang? Pemuda itu menyayangi dirinya? Se-serius?

Gadis itu memegangi dadanya. Mendadak, dadanya jadi bergemuruh sekarang. Temari tersenyum, gadis itu tak mungkin lupa akan keberadaan sahabat masa kecilnya Shikamaru itu. Dirinya tidak peduli, jelas, rasa suka dan rasa sayang tentu berbeda, kan? Sayang jelas berada jauh daripada rasa suka. Gadis itu tersenyum pongah, jadi merasa di atas angin.

"Kau... Ternyata _badboy_ juga! Heh, kau tidak bisa memilikiku dan sahabat masa kecilmu itu! Rakus sekali!"

Shikamaru merengut bosan, "_Mendokusai_. Sudah, ayo temani aku makan siang."

Temari tersenyum licik. Ide gila hinggap di otaknya. Temari tahu bahwa sahabat masa kecil bos yang dicintainya itu akan datang pada jam makan siang-karena gadis itu terlebih dulu menelepon Temari yang notabene sekretaris Shikamaru. Lihat saja, Shikamaru hanya milikku!

Greb.

Shikamaru terdiam saat dirinya tengah memberesi mejanya yang berantakan itu. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Temari tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"H-hey, kau sedang apa..."

* * *

Ino terdiam kaku. Menatap pemandangan yang menyakiti matanya. Dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak. Matanya pun kini memanas. _Kami-sama_, aku ini kenapa?

Gadis itu meremas ujung _dress vintage_-nya kencang. Ini... Di luar dugaannya. Ino tidak menduga kalo melihat Shikamaru dengan gadis berkuncir empat berpelukan itu masuk ke dalam menu makan siangnya.

Lutut gadis itu melemas. Bingung dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang dirasa berlebihan. Tapi ini serius, rasanya sakit, sesak dan uh, Ino tidak tahu kata apalagi yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

...

* * *

Tepat pada rencananya. Temari tersenyum puas memandangi gadis yang juga sama pirangnya dengan dirinya itu tengah terdiam membeku di depan pintu gadis Sabaku itu ternyata sengaja tidak menutup pintu ruangan Shikamaru sejak gadis itu bertandang ke ruangan atasannya itu.

Temari membelai rambut hitam Shikamaru sambil terus tersenyum. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mengernyit bingung. Ada apa tiba-tiba sekretarisnya itu memeluknya? Tak bergerak, Shikamaru hanya terdiam, tidak juga membalas pelukan Temari.

Sementara gadis yang kini terdiam membeku itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini menyakitkan, entah kenapa dadanya bisa nyeri begini. Dengan satu tarikan napas, gadis Yamanaka itu berlari, beranjak dari depan ruangan Shikamaru dengan segenggam sakit yang ikut dia bawa.

Temari tersenyum lagi. Sukses. Rencana pertamanya berhasil!

Temari melepas pelukannya, menatap bosnya itu dengan kerlingan jahil.

"Kau memerah, bos!"

Shikamaru mendengus, "Gadis aneh!"

...

* * *

Ino terdiam di bangku pengemudi. Membiarkan tetesan-tetesan airmata yang tiba-tiba meluncur ketika berlari tadi. Tak tahu untuk apa airmatanya tiba-tiba menyeruak. Yang jelas, Ino hanya ingin menangis. Hanya itu.

Ino meringis perih ketika tahu Shikamaru lupa akan janji makan siangnya. Buktinya, pemuda itu tidak menghubunginya untuk memastikan janjinya, tetapi malah berpelukan dengan gadis lain. Hati Ino sakit. Ternyata eksistensinya dalam hidup Shikamaru tidak sepenting ia duga. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Ini pertama kalinya, seorang Yamanaka Ino menangis karena seorang pemuda.

Dan Ino bingung, ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini?

...

* * *

Sakura melengos. Gadis musim semi itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat sahabat pirangnya tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya sambil menangis kencang. Sakura terus terdiam menatap sang gadis Yamanaka yang kini sudah terisak pelan. Tak sekencang tadi.

"S-Sakura, a-aku..." ucap Ino terbata disela isak tangisnya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tenggelamkan di kedua belah telapak tangannya. Wajah gadis _barbie_ itu tampak kusut, matanya memerah, wajahnya pias dan... Ada binar sendu yang nampak dari _aquamarine_ teduhnya. Dan itu membuat Sakura khawatir setengah mati.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ino?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Ino mengusap airmata yang menitik dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Ceritakan, Ino! Kau membuatku sangat cemas."

Gadis _blonde_ itu menatap _emerald_ sahabatnya dengan sendu. Perlahan, Ino menceritakan apa yang telah dilihat dan dirasakannya.

Sakura tersenyum saat Ino menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sahabatnya itu memang munafik.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, _Pig_."

Ino menatap Sakura _shock_. Yang benar saja!

"_You're kidding me, Forehead_!" timpal Ino tidak terima. Jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja!

Sakura menopang dagunya sambil terus tersenyum. Gadis _pinkish_ itu menatap _aqua_ sahabatnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Kafein. Shikamaru adalah kafeinmu."

Ino mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud dari kekasih Naruto itu?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah beranalogi, "Tugas utama kafein adalah pelepas _hormone_ _epinefrin_, yang mengakibatkan menaikkan detak jantung, menambah penyaluran darah ke otak," Sakura terdiam sejenak. Memberikan jeda pada anologinya. Gadis itu beranjak dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan Ino yang menatap gadis pink itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura datang lagi dengan nampan di kedua tangannya. Nampan itu berisi tiga cangkir teh yang masih mengepul.

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan analoginya yang tadi sempat tertunda, "Kafein itu merujuk untuk perasaan suka atau cinta,"

Ino tersentak, apa maksudnya?

Sakura menata ketiga cangkir itu di atas meja. Menyingkirkan nampan itu dan diletakkannya pada kaki meja ruang tamu. Setelahnya, gadis bermarga Haruno itu duduk di lantai sambil menopang dagu.

"Kautahu? Kadar kafein dalam teh lebih besar dibanding kopi. Itu karena proses pembuatan teh dilakukan dengan suhu yang sangat panas agar kafein dalam teh kadarnya tidak terlalu banyak," Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Nah, di hadapanmu ada tiga cangkir teh dengan jenis yang berbeda. Pilihlah salah satu, _Pig_!" Sakura menyodorkan ketiga cangkir itu pada Ino.

Ino mengernyit, masih tidak mengerti. Menuruti perintah Sakura, gadis itu mengendus aroma masing-masing teh tersebut. Lalu, pilihannya jatuh pada cangkir yang berada di tengah.

"Aku pilih yang ini," ujar Ino pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia singkirkan cangkir yang telah dipilih Ino, "Sekarang, coba yang ini dulu." gadis musim semi itu menyodorkan cangkir yang berada di sisi kiri.

Lagi, Ino menurut. Gadis pirang itu mengangkat cangkir dari atas menja dan meminumnya. Menyesap teh manis yang tidak terlalu harum itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak." Ino kembali menyesap teh itu. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau tersenyum geli.

"Jangan dihabiskan, _Pig_! Masih ada dua cangkir lagi."

Ino tersenyum malu. Kemudian, dia taruh kembali cangkir berisi teh itu di atas meja.

"Sekarang, coba yang ini." Sakura menyodorkan cangkir yang terletak di sisi kanan.

Ino mengangkat cangkir yang disodorkan Sakura, lalu menyesapnya. Seketika raut wajahnya merengut, "Pahit. Tidak enak." gadis itu lalu menaruh kembali cangkir teh itu di atas meja.

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu gadis itu menyodorkan cangkir yang sebelumnya sudah dipilih Ino. "Terakhir."

Ino mengangkat cangkirnya ragu. Gadis itu perlahan menyesap teh yang ada dalam cangkir tersebut. Setelahnya, gadis pirang itu menjulurkan lidah, "Pahit sekali sih~"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Dengar. Teh yang pertama kali kau minum itu adalah _white tea_. Jenis teh kualitas premium yang sedikit diproduksi dan tidak umum diminum. Dibuat dari daun teh yang masih muda dan terlindung dari sinar matahari. Teksturnya lembut dan manis. Anggap saja, si _White tea_ ini adalah Sai,

"teh yang kedua, namanya _Bancha_. Salah satu jenis teh hijau yang kasar karena di panen pada panenan kedua. Rasanya pahit dan tidak terlalu harum. Anggap saja, _Bancha_ adalah perasaanmu pada Kiba. Sesaat, pahit dan tidak beraroma. Karena perasaanmu pada awalnya memang sudah tertaut pada yang lain. Pada si _Gyokuro_,"

Ino mengernyit-lagi. Apa sih maksud sahabat pink-nya itu? Meski tidak mengerti, gadis itu hanya terdiam tenang mendengarkan.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "Terakhir, teh yang kau pilih itu bernama _Gyokuro_. Teh ini terbukti memiliki lebih banyak kafein dibanding teh putih. Anggap saja, Shikamaru adalah _Gyokuro_."

Ino mengangkat alis, "Lalu?"

"_Gyokuro_ lah yang memiliki potensi lebih banyak membuatmu berdebar dibanding _white tea_. Dalam arti lain, jatuh cinta."

Ino mengangguk. Tapi raut wajahnya tercetak jelas kebingungan, "Apa hubungannya dengan ceritaku tadi, _Forehead_?"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, gadis itu menghela napas pelan. Ino ini, sudah dijelaskan panjang lebar juga!

"Jelas ada. Kau, Yamanaka Ino. Ternyata kau kecanduan kafeinmu, Shikamaru. Analogi tehku tadi hanya sebagai perbadingan saja, akan eksistensi siapa yang lebih besar dalam hatimu. Dan, voila! Tebakanku benar. Si _Gyokuro_-mu, kafeinmu yang pekat itu adalah Shikamaru."

Ino terdiam. Begitu, ya? A-aku jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru? Begitukah?

* * *

From: Shikamaru

_Gomen_, Ino. Aku melupakan janji makan siangku bersamamu. Lusa aku _free_, bisakah kau ke rumahku? Ibuku selalu menanyakanmu. Hah, _mendokusai_!

* * *

To: Shikamaru

Tidak apa. Lusa? Baik, jemput aku jam 9, shika!

* * *

From: Shikamaru

hn, oke.

* * *

Ino tersenyum. Kau boleh memeluk Shikamaru, nona Kuncir empat. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian bibi Yoshino. Kautahu, kau sudah kalah telak.

* * *

**TBC**

Hyaaa apaan nih? Maksa banget! Gomen, ya. Udah telat apdet, eh pas dilanjut malah gak karuan gini=_="

fict ku pasti sangat banyak kekurangan, jadi,

mind to RnR?


End file.
